


I don't get to drive 'em

by gritsinmisery



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I admire fast cars</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't get to drive 'em

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Cars" prompt at ljlimericks.

While I'm eager to watch each "Top Gear"  
To check out the hot cars for the year,  
When asked, I must admit  
In my garage there sits  
A SUV to move teens and gear.


End file.
